


Výročí

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"U Angela? Něco se slaví?"</p><p>"Dám ti minutu."</p><p>"Oh.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Výročí

"Sherlocku, večeře." ozval se John.

"Nemám hlad, děkuji." odpověděl Sherlock a odložil nůžky.

"To tvrdíš pořád." zavrtěl hlavou John, zatímco k němu přistoupil. "Ale u Angela jíst budeš, ne?"

Sherlock si sundal brýle a položil je na zakrvácený stůl. "U Angela? Něco se slaví?"

"Dám ti minutu."

Sherlock překvapeně zamrkal. "Oh.."

"Tak pojď. A pokud sníš to co si objednáš, jsem ochoten ti odpustit, že jsi zapomněl na naše výročí."

"Promiň, ale netušil jsem, že hodláš pravidelně oslavovat den, kdy jsme spolu vyřešili první případ." zamumlal Sherlock a následoval Johna. 

 

 

**Pro tento příběh mám i alternativní konec.. Třeba se bude líbit víc ;) :***

**Nejdřív jsem to sem nechtěla dávat, ale pak..Helenka mi dala důvod to přidat.**

 

 

...

"Tak pojď. A pokud sníš to co si objednáš, jsem ochoten ti odpustit, že jsi zapomněl na naše výročí svatby."

Sherlock se pousmál a šel za Johnem. 

Jakmile otevřeli dveře na schody, zarazili se.

Následné ticho přerušil výstřel a poté tlumený zvuk, když na zem dopadlo Johnovo mrtvé tělo. 

"Naše hra nikdy neskončí." pousmál se Moriarty, než se otočil a s Moranem v patch opustil Baker Street. 


End file.
